familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Charles Henry Tuckerman (1830-1911)
|contributors=Yewenyi |long_name=Charles Henry Tuckerman |birth_year=1830 |birth_month=11 |birth_day=13 |birth_locality=Sackville Reach, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1911 |death_month=08 |death_day=10 |death_locality=Mudgee, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |baptism_year=1830 |baptism_month=12 |baptism_day=19 |baptism_address=St Thomas Church |baptism_locality=Sackville, New South Wales |baptism_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |baptism_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1856 |wedding2_month=07 |wedding2_day=10 |wedding2_locality=Sydney, New South Wales |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding2_nation=Australia |wedding2_sources=By special license, on Thursday, the 10th instant, by the Rev. George King, Charles Henry, second son of Stephen Tuckerman, Esq., J.P., of Portland Place, to Elizabeth, youngest daughter of James Powell, Esq., of Sydney. :: |remains_locality=Mudgee, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g3=true |wedding3_year=1897 |wedding3_month=02 |wedding3_day=09 |wedding3_locality=Mudgee, New South Wales |wedding3_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding3_sources=John's Church, Mudgee, by the Ven. Archdeacon Campbell, C. H. Tuckerman, Esq., J.P., of Eden Villa, Mudgee, to Gertrude Sarah, eldest daughter of W. R. Blackman, Esq., J.P., Bleak House, Mudgee. :: |wedding3_address=St John the Baptist Church |wedding3_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Obituary We take from the "Western Post" (Mudgee) the following reference to the late Mr Charles H. Tuckerman :— "Death has claimed another of the oldest and most highly-respected residents of the Mudgee district in the person of Mr C. H. Tuckerman, J P., who passed over to the silent majority on Thursday evening last, aged 80 years. The deceased gentleman, had been ailing for some time, and his end was not altogether unexpected He was born at Sackville Reach, Hawkesbury River, on November 11, 1830, and was a son of the late Mr Stephen Tuckerman. Shortly after leaving school he took over the charge of Booroowol Station for his father, which he managed until his marriage with Miss Elizabeth Powell, which event was solemnised at Redfern by Dean Cowper. In 1857 the gold craze gripped him, and he proceeded to the Turon diggings. He also worked on the Sofala, Windeyer, and Hargraves fields, and spent a fair time in search of the precious metal at each place. When the glamor had passed away he returned to the Hawkesbury, and commenced farming on his father's properties. It was whilst working here that he became aware of the drowning fatality at Mudgee, whereby Messrs Gorman and L'Estrange lost their lives. The latter gentleman was married to Mr Tuckerman's sister, and it was owing to this circumstance that the late Mr Tuckerman decided to leave for Mudgee. On arrival he undertook to manage the business formerly carried on at 'The Corner' (afterwards known as 'Dickson's Corner ') by the victims of the drowning accident. Some time afterwards the business was sold to Mr Dickson, and Mr Tuckerman once more returned to his Hawkesbury farm. In 1872 he again returned to Mudgee, and rented a farm at Gooree from the late Mr C. B. Lowe. Here he remained for a period of four years, at the end of which time he transferred the good will to the late Mr Henry Hunt, afterwards well known at Lawson's Creek. After this deal he proceeded to Sydney, and for some time afterwards managed a farm near the metropolis for Dr. Tucker. Later on he accepted a position in the Railway Department at Redfern, and remained there till 1884, when Mudgee called him once again. He purchased Edenville, at the rear of Flirtation Hill, and resided here and in the district for the remainder of his days. It was whilst living at Edenville that his wife died. The deceased lady had borne him three sons and one daughter, viz., Mr A. S. Tuckerman, Mudgee, President of the Mudgee Hospital and Electoral Returning Officer ; Mr P. P. Tuckerman, Goulburn ; Mr L. E. Tuckerman, Eurongilly, Junee ; and Mrs Baker, Cloncurry, Queensland. In 1898 Mr Tuckerman married again, his wife being Miss Gertrude Sarah Blackman, eldest daughter of the late Mr W. R. Blackman, who survives him, together with a son and daughter. For many years Mr Tuckerman occupied a seat on the Mudgee Bench, and attended to his duties faithfully and well. He was also actively connected with church matters, and altogether the town was a lot better for his living in it. To the bereaved relatives and friends we extend our most sincere sympathy." The deceased gentleman was the only surviving brother of Mr. Adolphus Tuckerman, J.P., one of the senior magistrate of the Windsor Bench, and he is the only member of the family living now. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from the United States Category:Resided in New South Wales